Retour vers le passé
by Steph6
Summary: 5 chapitres ... Amour... potion de seduction... sortilege qui tourne à la catastrophe... Venez lire ceci ! laissez moi des reviews...
1. La vie au chateau

Titre : Retour vers le passé.  
  
Auteur : steph  
  
E-mail : I_love_my_angel_forever@hotmail.com  
  
Note de l'auteur : Salut. C'est ma premiere fic alors soyez sympas dans les reviews. J'ai décidé de retourner dans le passé... J'espere que ça vous plaira. Je voudrais egalement remercier la-tite-drey pour son aide. Bisous à tous !  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos sont à J.K.Rowling.   
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 1 ( la vie au chateau )  
20 ans avant la naissance d'Harry, Ron et Hermione ...  
  
" TOUS LES ELEVES DOIVENT ABSOLUMENT SE RENDRE A LEUR DORTOIR RESPECTIF "  
  
" Par ici les griffondors " dit James Potter ( prefet en chef chez les griffondors).  
  
" Que se passe - t-il ? " voici la question que se posent tous les élèves en ce moment terrible...  
  
Voldemort ( celui-dont-personne-n-ose-prononcer-le-nom) est au pouvoir... il s'en prend a l'école de Poudlard depuis un moment déjà... car il ne peut pas supporter cette école ou les élèves de parents moldus sont admis...  
  
Voldemort venait de nouveau d'ensorceller le chateau c'est pourquoi tous les élèves devaient retourner à leur dortoir.  
  
...............................................................................................................  
  
" Ici vous êtes en sécurité " dit James  
  
" Oui mais pour combien de temps ? " dit Sirius  
  
James et Sirius étaient maintenant en 7eme année au college Poudlard. C'etait 2 meilleurs amis qui ne se separaient jamais. Ils etaient souvent accompagnés par Lilly qui sortait avec Sirius depuis quelques temps.  
  
" Je ne sais pas pdt combien de temps... malheureusement je crois que ça ne sera pas pour longtemps"  
  
..............................................................................................................  
  
" TOUS LES ELEVES PEUVENT DE NOUVEAU CIRCULER DANS LES COULOIRS "  
  
" ah enfin !!! "   
  
ça faisait déjà 2heures que les élèves étaient enfermés dans leur dortoir et ça devenait long...  
  
" Tu viens mon coeur ? " dit Lilly a Sirius.  
  
" J'arrive mon bébé " repondit celui-ci  
  
C'était l'heure du diner.  
  
Sirius et Lilly s'étaientt arreté au 2eme etage ( sans commentaire ).  
  
James , lui, etait allé mangé et avait gardé 2 places près de lui pour ses deux amis.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Après le diner, il y avait un match de quidditch important : Griffondor contre Serpentard  
  
James était attrapeur et Sirius était gardien.  
  
" 5 ....... 4 ....... 3 ........ 2 ....... 1 ........ C'EST PARTIT ! "  
" ...le souaffle est à présent entre les mains de Sarah Bins chez les Griffondors... passe à Lulu... et... ATTENTION! ... Lulu vient de tomber tête la première... le souafle est à present entre les mains des serpentards ...  
  
le scord est pour le moment de 90 pour les Griffondors et 80 pour les Serpentards ! c'est un match très serré ! ... Attention un cognard se dirige vers l'attrapeur de Griffondors ... Arreté à temps par Lionel ...   
  
... souafle entre les mains de Rémis chez les serpentards... il fonce à toute vitesse... les griffondors tentent en vain de l'arreté... et il marque ! les 2 équipes sont à égalité !   
  
Mais... les 2 attrapeurs foncent à toute vitesse... auraient -ils aperçut le vif d'or ? Ils sont maintenant cote a cote... qui va l'attraper ? James se met debout sur son balai... tend une main... ET ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR !!!  
  
LES GRIFFONDORS GAGNENT !!! "   
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Il se fait déjà tard... Les trois amis se dirigent vers leur dortoir.   
  
" Bonne nuit James " dit Lilly et Sirius en meme temps  
  
" Bonne nuit. A demain " repondit celui-ci  
  
" oui à demain "   
  
Lilly et James partir ensemble de leur coté...  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
N'oubliez pas de me laissez vos impressions en reviews.  
  
Steph.  
  
Merci d'avance. 


	2. La séparation

Chapitre 2 ( La séparation )  
Titre : Retour vers le passé  
  
  
Auteur : Steph  
E-mail : I_love_my_angel_forever@hotmail.com  
Note de l'auteur : Voici le 2e chapitre. J'espere qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture  
Disclaimer : Comme pour le premier chapitre, les personnages ne sont pas à moi.  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
" DRIIIIIIIIIIING "   
  
Il était déjà 7h.  
  
James se leva en sursaut . Il avait fait un cauchemard : Il s'était vu en train d'embrasser Lily !  
  
Il resta un moment dans son lit allongé sur le dos puis il se leva enfin. Il alla se laver , s'habilla...  
  
Ensuite il se mit en chemin pour aller chercher Sirius et Lily.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
" Bonjour " dit Sirius  
  
Lily venait de se reveiller.  
  
" Bonjour mon bébé " répondit celle-ci  
  
Sirius se leva et alla à la salle de bain.  
  
Quelques instant plus tard...  
  
...TOC... TOC... TOC...   
  
" Qui est -ce ? "  
  
" c'est James "  
  
" Entre "  
  
Il entra.  
  
" Bonjour tu vas bien ? " dit James  
  
" bonjour oui tres bien et toi ? "  
  
" moi aussi. Où est Sirius ? "  
  
" Dans la salle de bain "  
  
" Ah ok. Je vais déjà aller m'asseoir pour manger et vous tenir vos places sinon nous devrons rester debout ! "  
  
" Attend je viens avec toi " dit Sirius qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain.  
  
" Tu viendras bien toute seule ? " Ajouta -t-il à l'adresse de Lily  
  
" Oui pas de probleme je n'en ai pas pour longtemps "  
  
James et Sirius partirent donc dejeuner.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Sirius faisait une drole de tête. Comme si il avait envie de dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas...  
  
" ça va Sirius ? " demanda James  
  
" ben... c'est que... je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! "  
  
" quesque tu veux dire par là ? "  
  
" Je n'ai plus les même sentiments envers Lily... "  
  
" tu en es sure ? "  
  
" le probleme c'est que... oui j'en suis sure ! "  
  
" Alors dans le cas tu devrais lui en parler "   
  
" oui c'est ce que je vais faire... ce soir "   
  
...............................................................................................................  
  
" Quesque tu vas faire ce soir ? "  
  
Lily venait d'arriver et avait entendu la derniere phrase qu'avait dit Sirius  
  
" euh... Je vais etudier pour le cours de defense contre les forces du mal "  
  
" ah oui j'avais oublié qu'on avait interro "  
  
...............................................................................................................  
  
Apres le dejeuner, la journee passa tres vite entre les cours et l'entrainement de quidditch pour les deux garçons...  
  
La soirée arriva déjà et Sirius se demandait si il lui dirait ou pas. Son coeur battait de plus belle...  
  
Il alla dans la salle commune de Griffondor où se trouvait James en compagnie de Lily.  
  
Il jetta un regard inquiet à James qui lui fit un signe de la tête qui voulait dire : n'ai pas peur  
  
Il s'assit à coté de James... pas a coté de Lily, ce qui etait rare...  
  
La soirée passa a la vitesse d'une tortue... l'instant lui semblait etre une eternité.  
  
James lui faisait des coups de coude de temps en temps mais il ne dit rien.   
  
Vers 21h, Sirius se leva et dit sans un regard à Lily : " Je vais me coucher à demain "  
  
Il ne l'embrassa pas...  
  
" A demain Sirius " dit James  
  
Lily ne repondit pas. Elle était choquée par son comportement.  
  
...............................................................................................................  
  
2h plus tard ...  
  
Lilly et James étaient toujours dans la salle commune à parler de choses et d'autres.  
  
Soudain James se leva et dit : " Il se fait tard "  
  
Lily le tira par le bras. Elle se leva et l'embrassa. Ils resterent ainsi un moment puis James se recula.  
  
" Je suis désolée " dit Lily  
  
" non JE suis désolé "  
  
" N'en parle pas à Sirius stp... ce n'etait pas volontaire je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça "  
  
" ce n'est rien on va faire comme si il ne s'etait rien passé. bon je vais dormir. A demain "  
  
" oui a demain. Bonne nuit "  
  
" merci toi aussi "   
  
Et ils partirent chacun de leur coté.  
  
...........................................................................................................  
  
Lily arriva dans sa chambre. Sirius ne dormait pas. Il etait assis sur le rebord du lit et l'attendait.  
  
" J'ai quelque chose à te dire " dit Sirius  
  
" Quoi ? "  
  
" C'est tres difficile à dire... Mais bon ! il le faut bien ! "  
  
" va y lache le morceau "  
  
" ben depuis un jour ou deux... je ... je n'ai plus les mêmes sentiments envers toi. désolé "  
  
" ah... euh... si je comprend bien c'est fini entre nous deux ? "  
  
" euh oui tu as bien compris... "   
  
" ok je te laisse alors... Bonne nuit quand meme"  
  
" attend ! "  
  
" quoi ? "  
  
" tu veux bien qu'on reste amis quand meme ? "  
  
" oui si tu veux. A demain "  
  
" A demain "  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
James resta un moment sur son lit à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer dans la salle commune.  
  
Durant le moment où ils s'étaient embrasser, il se sentait bien. Quelque chose c'était passé en lui et il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer.  
  
Puis, soudain, il se rappela de son " cauchemard " d'hier : il s'était vu en train d'embrasser Lily !  
  
Aurait-il le pouvoir de deviner l'avenir ? Où était - ce une coïncidence ? Il ne savait pas lui même...  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions et de me laisser des reviews ;-)  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Tyla : Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement ça m'a fait tres plaisir surtout que tu es la premiere qui m'ai laissé une review !!! Alors je vais essayé de moins passé d'un événement à l'autre. @+ Bisous  
  
la-tite-drey : Merci egalement pour ton encouragement!! je vais suivre ton conseil et lire d'autre fic! Gros bisous!!  
Steph 


	3. Mise au point du plan

Titre : Retour vers le passé  
Auteur : Steph  
E-mail : I_love_my_angel_forever@hotmail.com  
Note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 3. Je n'ai pas su le mettre plus vite dsl. Bonne lecture !  
Disclaimer : je me repete lol les persos ne sont pas a moi mais a J.K Rowling  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Chapitre 3 ( Mise au point du plan )  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Suite à la séparation entre Lily et Sirius, les choses étaient bien différente : Ils s'évitaient et ne s'adressaient presque plus la parole.  
  
De son coté, James, lui , était surchargé par les matchs de quidditch, les cours, et également le nouveau pouvoir qu'il avait depuis peu.  
  
Oui,vous m'avez bien comprise, James a belle et bien un nouveau pouvoir qui consiste à decouvrir l'avenir.  
  
Il y a 2jours, il rêvait qu'il embrassait Lily et quelques heures plus tard cela se passait réellement. Cette nuit ci, il reva que Lily et Sirius se séparèrent et ça c'est encore et toujours passé.  
  
De plus Voldemort s'acharnait toujours sur l'école ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.  
  
Enfin bref, la vie au chateau n'était pas de plus belle en cette période.  
  
Mais ce qui préoccupait vraiment James était biensur l'état de santé de ses deux amis qui, pour le moment, n'allait pas très bien.  
  
Il décida donc de leur donner rendez-vous dans la salle commune de griffondors à 21h30 précise...  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................................................  
James se depecha a faire ses devoirs, se laver, s'habiller... pour que tout soit parfait .  
  
Vers 21h20 il sorta de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle commune...  
  
Il arriva pile poil a 21h30. Lily était déjà là depuis 10min mais par contre Sirius n'était pas present.  
  
Ils l'attenderent 10min....20min....30min.... toujours pas de Sirius...  
  
Comme ils étaient seules, James décida de parler de son pouvoir à Lily :   
  
" Bon aparemment Sirius ne viendra pas... ça tombe bien dans un sens je dois te parler de quelque chose "  
  
"ah bon ? " fit Lily avec un enorme sourire aux levres ( a mon avis elle pensait qu'il lui ferait une avance ;-) )  
  
" oui. ça fait 2jours que je reve de chose qui se passe reellement... "  
  
" ah... " dit-elle deçue  
  
" comment ça " ah " ? "  
  
" rien rien. et... tu en es sure ? "  
  
" biensur que j'en suis sure sinon je n'en t'aurais pas parlé "  
  
" et tu en as parlé a Sirius ? "  
  
" non "  
  
" pourquoi ? "  
  
" Ben si je lui en parle je serai obligé de lui dire que nous nous sommes embrassé "  
  
" ah... si je comprend bien tu l'avais predit ? "  
  
" oui "  
  
Il parlerent de son nouveau pouvoir pendant des heures et des heures...  
  
Soudain Lily se leva et dit :" Je vais dormir je suis fatiguée surtout avec nos journées hyper chargee ! je n'en peu plus !"  
  
" ok. moi aussi. bonne nuit a demain "  
  
" bonne nuit "  
  
..................................................................................................................................  
Lily ne se dirigea pas vers sa chambre mais ... celle de Sirius !  
  
Il était assis sur son lit et faisait ses devoirs pour le lendemain.  
  
" Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu dans la salle commune ? " dit Lily  
  
" je... je n'avais pas envie "  
  
" ah ok... "  
  
" quesque tu veux ? tu ne viens pas ici pour me demander pourquoi je ne suis pas venu quand meme ? "  
  
" Non tu as raison c'est pour autre chose... "  
  
" quoi ? "  
  
" ben voila ça fait déjà quelque temps que je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais bien James... pas seulement en amis... si tu vois ou je veux en venir... "  
  
" oui je vois... tu n'as qu'a lui dire "  
  
" ben je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre et puis je ne suis pas sure qu'il ressente quelque chose pour moi ! "  
  
" et quesque tu attend de moi ?"  
  
" ben tu le connais bien, meme tres bien, donc ce que j'attend de toi c'est que tu m'aides a le conquerir "  
  
" et comment ? "  
  
" ben je ne sais pas encore... je vais reflechir à ça "  
  
" ok pas de prob tu me dis quand tu as trouvé. bon c'est pas que tu me deranges mais là j'ai pleins de trucs a faire pour demain..."  
  
" ok je te laisse alors. A demain et bonne nuit "  
  
" bonne nuit "  
.......................................................................................................................................................................  
Le lendemain au matin... vers 4h30  
  
TOC...TOC...TOC...TOC  
  
" hummmmmm oui ? qui est -ce ? " dit Sirius  
  
" c'est Lily . Je peux rentrer ? "  
  
" ouais va y "  
  
" désolé de te reveiller si tot mais je dois absolument te parler de ça maintenant "  
  
" me parler de quoi ? "  
  
" j'ai trouvé comment faire pour que James ai des sentiments envers moi ! "  
  
" explique "  
  
" bon voici ce que j'ai trouvé dans un livre de potion "  
  
Elle mit sous son nez un parchemin légèrement jaunis où il était ecrit en lettre d'or :   
Comment charmer un garçon (une fille ) ?  
Cela est très simple grâce à la potion d'amour. Facile à préparer.  
Seulement attention! Il faut que vous soyez sure que la personne a qui vous ferez boire la potion ne recent aucun sentiments envers vous sinon à la place de vous aimez elle vous détestera.  
Préparation :   
- quelques cheveux de la personne qui boirra la potion  
- quelques cheveux de la personne qui veut être aimée  
- 5 fraises  
- une plume de phenix  
- un scarabé  
...  
  
Laisser reposer la potion 24heures puis faite la boirre à la personne désirée.  
La potion doit être bue dans les 3jours apres la préparation.  
La personne tombera amoureuse de vous dans les 5minutes qui suivront .  
" Comment comptes-tu avoir tous les ingredients ? "  
  
" Ce n'est pas un probleme ça "  
  
" Si tu le dis... et tu es sure qu'il ne recent rien pour toi ? "  
  
" biensur que j'en suis sure ! sinon je ne le ferais pas ! "  
  
" tu comptes préparer ça maintenant ? "  
  
" non je vais aller dormir un peu parceque je suis fatiguée. Je t'expliquerai mon plan demain "  
  
" ok seulement je ne sais pas si on devrait... "  
  
" tu marches avec moi ou non ? "  
  
" ben... je ne vais pas te laisser tomber alors oui je marche... il le faut bien ! "  
  
" ok merci. Je te laisse. A tantot. "  
  
"oui a tantot "  
  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
7h30...  
  
Lily se leva , se prepara en vitesse et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sirius. Il était déjà debout aussi et s'apprettait à sortir.  
  
" Attend je vais t'expliquer mon plan "  
  
" oui "  
  
" Bon voilà. Les ingredients je les trouverai bien dans la classe du professeur Coluche ( remplacer plus tard par Rogue )  
Pour mes cheveux ce sera facile. Alors pour les cheveux de James je vais te demander ça a toi. Comme tu es son meilleur ami tu auras plus de facilité que moi je pense ! "  
  
" oui mais je fais comment ? "  
  
" ben j'y ai penser , lors du match de quidditch dans les coulisses tu pourrais faire semblant de tomber sur lui et tu en profites pour lui arracher quelques cheveux. "  
  
" oui mais je ne t'assure rien"  
  
" alors voila pour les ingredients , maintenant où allons nous pouvoir faire la potion sans que personne ne le voit ? "  
  
" euh... dans ta chambre ! Il ne s'y rend jamais par contre dans la mienne oui. Et a part ta chambre je ne vois pas où on pourrait la faire... "  
  
" Oui tu as raison. Donc pour les ingredients ça va , le lieu aussi, alors maintenant comment on pourrait faire boire ça a James sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ??? "  
  
" euh... ben je lui ferai boire apres l'entrainement de quidditch , c'est toujours moi qui vais chercher sa gourde et j'y metterai un peu de la potion "  
  
" ok c'est parfait ! Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'a aller chercher les ingredients ! "  
  
" bon ! on va dejeuner ? "  
  
" j'arrive "  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Voilà c'est fini pour le chapitre 3. J'espere qu'il vous a plu !  
J'essaierai de mettre le chapitre 4 bientot mais je en vous assure rien.  
  
Je n'ai reçu qu'une seule review pour le chapitre 2 :'(  
J'espere en recevoir plus pour ce chapitre ci.  
  
A bientot  
  
Steph 


	4. Déroulement du plan

Titre : Retour vers le passé  
Auteur : Steph  
E-mail : I_love_my_angel_forever@hotmail.com  
Note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 4. Dsl pour le retard ! Je vous promet que je vais ratrapper le temps perdu! Bonne lecture  
Disclaimer : Bon ben comme d'habitude les persos ne sont pas à moi!  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Chapitre 4 ( déroulement du plan)  
-----------------------------------------  
8h35... Cours de potion en commun avec les serpentards.  
  
Le professeur Coluche commença à expliquer le cours d'aujourd'hui : " Vous allez faire des groupes de 4 et prendre votre manuel a la page 256. Je passerai par table vous donnez les ingredients necessaire à la préparation. ATTENTION! Vous devez gardez vos gants car le contact de la potion avec votre peau provoque de graves brulures!   
Vous pouvez faire les groupes "  
  
James, Lily, Sirius et Sarah se mirent ensemble.  
  
Lily n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de s'emparer des ingredients pour faire la potion qui seduirait James. Elle avait penser les prendre à cette heure de cours -c i. Pour se faire elle avait imaginer un plan ( decidement, elle est abonnee au plan lol )  
  
Elle donna un coup de coude discret à Sirius qui comprit qu'elle comptait prendre les ingredients maintenant.  
  
Il se leva et fit semblant de trebucher sur leur chaudron de maniere à ce que la potion s'écoule sur le sol. Le professeur se depecha de venir tout ramasser , les élèves étaient apeurer à l'idée que la potion soit en contact avec eux et Lily se depecha à prendre tous les ingredients qui lui étaient nécessaire.  
  
A la fin du cours, Lily avait tous les ingredients qu'il lui fallait exepté quelques cheveux appartenant à James...  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Lily alla se mettre dans le stade car il y avait un match de quidditch important : Griffondor contre serdaigle.  
  
Elle croisait les doigts en esperant que Sirius arriverait à s'emparer de quelques cheveux de James...  
Pendant ce temps dans les coulisses...  
  
Sirius se dirigea vers James et fit semblant de trebucher. Il s'empara de quelques cheveux de James et s'écroula a terre...  
  
" Aïe!!! Saloperie de sol qui glisse ! "  
  
" c'est toi qui est à terre mais c'est moi qui ai perdu quelques cheveux ! " dit James en se frottant la tête, un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses levres ( je suis sure qu'il rigolait de Sirius! lol)  
  
" désolé, j'ai voulu me rattraper "  
  
" oui... te ratrapper à mes cheveux " repondit celui-ci en explosant de rire  
  
" Allez vous deux à la place de rigoler approcher! Je vais vous montrer comment nous allons proceder sur le terrain ! " intervint l'entraineur  
  
Sirius metta les quelques cheveux dans sa poche et alla avec James pres de l'entraineur qui commença un long discour...  
" ET VOICI L'EQUIPE DE GRIFFONDORS !!!! "   
  
tous les joueurs saluerent les spectateurs et se mirent en place sur le terrain...  
  
" ET MAINTENANT L'EQUIPE DE SERDAIGLE !!!! "  
  
Les joueurs procederent de la meme façon que ceux de l'equipe adverse...  
  
" 5......4........3......2.......1...... C'EST PARTI ! "  
  
" ... le souafle entre les mains de Julie, chez les serdaigles, passe à françois, il fonce a toute vitesse... et le souafle est à present entre les mains de Robine chez les griffondors... elle fonce et... et... ELLE MARQUE !  
le scord est maintenant de 130 pour griffondor et 100 pour serdaigle ! Le vif d'or n'a pas encore été aperçu... "  
  
Ca faisait maintenant 2heures que le match avait débuté...   
  
"... IL MARQUE !!! le scord est de 520 pour griffondor et 450 pour serdaigle... c'est un match interminable ! ... "  
  
James regardait Lily... il ne vit pas l'attrapeur de l'autre equipe qui se precipitait pour attraper le vif d'or... Soudain il se rendit compte que la foule était agitée, il se retourna et fonca à toute vitesse...   
  
" James fonce à une vitesse incroyable... va-t-il rattraper Corentin ? ... et oui il le rattrape... ils sont maintenant cote a cote... James depasse maintenant Corentin...  
  
Il est à 2mm du vif d'or... va-t-il l'attraper ? ... il s'en rapproche... ET IL L'ATTRAPE !  
  
2eme victoire pour les griffondors !!! "  
  
Les griffondors firent la fete toute la nuit. Ils n'avaient plus qu'a gagner le prochain match contre les Poufsouffles et il gagneraient la coupe de quidditch cette année !  
  
Pendant que les autres faisaient la fête, Sirius alla pres de Lily et lui donna les quelques cheveux de James.  
  
" Tu vas aller preparer la potion maintenant ? tu ne preferes pas faire la fete avec nous ? " dit Sirius  
  
" Je ferai la potion demain apres les cours. Il faut absolument qu'elle soit faite pour le prochain match de quidditch car tu devras mettre un peu de potion dans sa gourde. "  
  
" oui "  
  
" Vu que la potion doit etre bue dans les 3jours qui suivent la preparation et que le match de quidditch est dans 3jours a partir d'aujourd'hui ça tombe tout pile ! "  
  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Le lendemain matin Lily prépara le chaudron dans sa chambre et les ingredients pour pouvoir commencer la potion apres les cours.  
  
Elle se lava, s'habilla et alla déjeuner en compagnie de Sirius et James.  
  
Elle remarqua que James la regardait et soudain elle au peur que James ne recente des sentiments envers elle...   
  
Elle se dit qu'elle se trompait et pensa a autre chose.  
  
La journée passa tres vite , elle était maintenant dans sa chambre à relire pour une derniere fois la préparation de la potion.  
  
Elle mit le premier ingrédient, le deuxieme...  
  
Ca faisait maintenant 3heures qu'elle était dans sa chambre à préparer la potion.   
  
La potion terminée, il ne restait plus qu'a la laisser reposer 24heures.  
  
....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Lily réexpliqua pour la toute derniere fois à Sirius comment il allait devoir procéder pour faire boire la potion à James.  
  
La potion était maintenant prete à etre bue. Lily en mit un peu dans un petit tube qu'elle donna à Sirius.  
  
" Bon ! maintenant que la potion est prete il ne suffit plus qu'a la faire boire à James. "  
  
" je sais. Je dois lui en mettre dans sa gourde apres le match de quidditch "  
  
" oui c'est ça. C'est parfait ! Je suis si contente ! "  
  
" a ta place je ne serais pas si contente... "  
  
" pourquoi ? James va enfin m'aimer ! "  
  
" oui mais ce n'est pas un amour naturel... "   
  
" Je sais mais... vaut mieu ça que rien ! "  
  
" en faisant cela c'est comme si tu lui prenait sa vie ! "  
  
" je t'ai demandé si tu marchais, tu m'as dit que oui, maintenant je compte sur toi pour lui faire boire ! "  
  
" ne t'inquiete pas pour ça, je lui ferai boire ta potion meme si je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée... "  
  
" merci.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
" NOUS SOMMES TOUS RéUNI POUR LE DERNIER MATCH DE QUIDDITCH DE CETTE ANNEE QUI OPPOSE GRIFFONDOR A POUFSOUFFLE ! CELUI QUI GAGNERA LE MATCH GAGNERA LA COUPE DE QUIDDITCH !!! "  
  
" 5 ..... 4 ..... 3 ...... 2 ....... 1 ...... GO !  
" ... le souaffle entre les mains de Sarah chez les griffondors, attention un cognard se dirige vers elle... elle l'evite juste à temps... et... et... Dino lui arrache le souaffle des mains... souaffle chez les poufsouffle...  
et il marque !!! le scord est a present à égalité : 120 pour les deux equipes !  
Qui va gagner ?   
  
James se precipite... l'attrapeur des poufsouffles va dans la meme direction que James... qui fait demi tour !!!! c'était une ruse pour gagner du temps ! ... il fonce donc plus rapide que jamais... tend le bras et attrape le vif d'or !!!!!  
  
LA COUPE DE QUIDDITCH EST POUR LES GRIFFONDORS !!!! VIVE LES GRIFFONDORS ! je voudrais juste dire que les 4equipes se sont bien défendu et que tout le monde repart gagnant ! "  
  
Tous les joueurs allerent se changer dans les coulisses...  
  
" je vais chercher ta gourde " dit Sirius à James  
  
" merci "  
  
Il mit un peu de potion dans la gourde et melangea bien puis il retourna pres de James.  
  
" tiens " il lui tenda la gourde  
  
" merci "   
  
il but à grande gorgée puis reposa la gourde.  
  
Lily arriva en courant et les felicita.  
  
James se leva et ...  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Terminus ! c'est fini pour le chapitre 4 ! Vous aurez la suite dans le chapitre 5...  
  
Alors je voudrais remercier mes 2 seules et unique revieweuses lol === Tyla et la-tite-drey. Encore merci pour votre encouragement !  
  
J'espere recevoir plus de reviews la prochaine fois ! ;-)  
  
encore dsl pour le retard...  
  
Big kiss  
  
Steph. 


	5. Probleme et solution

Titre : Retour vers le passé  
Auteur : Steph  
E-mail : I_love_my_angel_forever@hotmail.com  
Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 5 qui est le DERNIER pour cette histoire. Mais je vous promet que vous entendrez encore parler de moi !  
Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Chapitre 5 ( probleme et solution )  
----------------------------------------  
... James se leva et s'en alla en poussant Lily sur le coté. Surprise, elle lui courra apres.  
  
" Quesqu'il y a ? " dit elle  
  
" Quesque tu veux ? "   
  
" Pourquoi tu es si desagreable ? "  
  
" Tu m'enerves, tes manieres m'enerve... je te deteste c'est tout ! "  
  
Lily partit en courrant ... elle venait de se rendre compte que James l'aimait bien avant et que maintenant à cause de la potion il l'a detestait ! tout ça était de sa faute !   
  
Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve le sort qui ferait tout redevenir comme avant au plus vite...  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Lily se depecha d'aller à la bibliotheque pour trouver le sortilege qui remettrait tout dans l'ordre...  
  
Elle y resta des heures et des heures mais ne trouva rien.  
  
Sirius arriva à son tour à la bibliotheque et trouva Lily endormie sur un livre.  
  
Il la reveilla.  
  
" tu as trouvé quelque chose ? " dit - il  
  
" non rien du tout ! quesque je vais faire ? "  
  
" je t'avais prevenu... "  
  
" oui. tu as parlé à james ? "  
  
" oui et... il te deteste vraiment "  
  
" oh mon dieu ! "  
  
" quesque tu vas faire maintenant ? tu as fait presque tout les livres de la bibliotheque! "  
  
" je ne sais pas... il n'y a peut etre pas de sortilege... peut etre que je dois lui parler, lui expliquer... il y a peut etre une parole à lui faire dire ou bien je vais peut etre devoir le reconquerir... "  
  
" bonne chance alors... "  
  
" merci "  
  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Elle alla dans la salle commune. Il y avait quelques personnes dont James. En la voyant arrivé il soupira.  
  
" Euh... salut " dit elle  
  
" degage "  
  
Elle essaya de lui faire dire une parole comme... Je t'aime  
  
" dis moi que tu m'aimes stp "  
  
" tu es folle ? moi ?! te dire que JE t'aime ??? !!! "  
  
" stp "  
  
" tu es vraiment folle! "  
  
Elle réfléchissa à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire...  
  
Comme aucune idées ne lui vinrent à l'esprit elle quitta la salle commune en larmes.  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Il y avait un match de quidditch ce jour là. Griffondor contre Serdaigle.  
  
" ATTENTION LE MATCH VA COMMENCER... 5... 4... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... C'EST PARTI !!!!! "  
  
Les griffondors menaient le jeu... (comme toujours lol )  
  
Soudain , Lily , qui regardait le match, eu une idée.   
  
" Apres tout, si ça ne marche pas tant pis au moins j'aurai essayé ! " ( elle parle toute seule maintenant Lily ?? lool )  
  
Elle se leva et alla pres du commentateur ( je ne sais pas si ça s'appelle ainsi ;-)   
  
" Puis-je avoir le micro svp ? "  
  
" je suis désolé mais c'est interdit je n'ai pas le droit "  
  
" svp "  
  
" non "  
  
" alors dans ce cas... ALPUS CORUM ! "  
  
Le micro se retrouva alors dans ses mains...  
  
" James c'est Lily. Voila j'ai quelque chose à te dire d'important. Il y a déjà un moment que je t'aime. Je pensais que tu ne recentais rien pour moi alors j'ai été à la bibliotheque et j'ai cherché apres une potion qui te "seduirait"  
Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie. Sirius me l'a répété mainte fois et je n'ai rien écouté car je t'aimais... J'ai demandé à Sirius de m'aider. Il n'a pas refuser parcequ'il ne voulait pas me laisser tomber. Ne lui en veut pas stp.  
Nous avons réussi à te faire boire la potion. Le seul probleme c'est que si tu recentais déjà quelque chose pour moi, la potion ne te rendrais pas plus amoureux de moi mais ferait que tu me deteste. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Tu recentais déjà quelque chose pour moi ! maintenant tu me detestes et cela me servira de leçon... Mais une chose est sure :  
Je suis vraiment désolée... et ... je t'aime ! Voila je n'ai plus rien a ajouté. "  
  
Tous les joueurs avaient arreté de jouer, les spectateurs avaient arreté de crier. Tout était calme.   
  
Lily partit dans sa chambre... le match reprit.  
  
TOC...TOC....TOC  
  
" entrer " dit Lily  
  
C'était James...  
  
Elle s'assis sur son lit et le regarda avec des yeux rond.  
  
" euh... tu ne... tu ne me detestes plus ? "  
  
" non. En t'excusant tu as " effacer " le sortilege. "  
  
" oh je suis si contente. Je suis vraiment désolée "  
  
Il mit sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et ajouta :  
  
" Je t'aime "  
  
" moi aussi je t'aime " repondit celle-ci avec des etoiles dans les yeux ( elle n'a pas de vrai etoile hein c'est une expression lool )  
  
Il s'embrasserent pendant un long moment ( en se bouffant la gueule lol )  
  
Sirius entra a ce moment là et , surpris, referma la porte et s'en alla.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
James et Lily resterent ensemble jusqu'a leur mort et eurent un enfant qu'ils nomerent Harry.  
Ils furent tué par Voldemort 1an apres la naissance de Harry.  
Sirius, lui, est la parrain de Harry. Nombre de personnes le considerent comme un assassin à ce jour...  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Ce chapitre n'est pas tres long mais je n'avais plus d'idée lol   
Réponse aux review :   
  
sanchèse : Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement ! Alors la reponse à ta question je crois que tu l'as eue dans ce chapitre... Biz  
  
Tyla : c'est vrai que tu as raison... Sirius il aurait du le voir que James la regardait vu que ct son meilleur ami, mais j'allais pas rentrer dans les details lol et puis c'est vrai que lily elle est enervante mais bon... Allez je te laisse ! bisous !  
  
la-tite-drey : tu ne m'as pas laissé de review pour le chapitre 4 mais c'est pas grave ! je te remercie quand meme pour ton encouragement ! Bisous !!!  
A bientot !   
  
Gros bisous  
  
Steph 


End file.
